Currently, there exists a number of different procedures for applying chemicals such as fertilizers to a residential lawn or the like. One such procedure is to place a quantity of solid fertilizer granules in a wheeled spreader which is then pushed by an operator around the lawn thereby causing the fertilizer granules to be spread onto the lawn. However, such spreaders are typically expensive and may require a relatively large amount of time and physical exertion in order to push the spreader around the entire lawn. In addition, such spreaders often contain a large number of metal components which are particularly susceptible to corrosion and the like caused by the chemicals included in the fertilizer.
Another procedure which is commonly utilized to apply fertilizers is the procurement of a service company which is hired by the homeowner to dispense chemicals onto the homeowner's lawn. However, use of such service companies is relatively expensive and is often available only in urban areas.
Due to the drawbacks associated with the above-described procedures, lawn fertilizing apparatuses have heretofore been designed which apply chemicals through a rotary sprinkler or the like. In such a fertilizing apparatus, solid or liquid fertilizer is first placed in a tank which is then filled with water from a garden hose coupled to the tank. Thereafter, water, with the fertilizer dissolved therein, is sprayed on the lawn by use of a sprinkler assembly which is either coupled to the tank directly or indirectly coupled to the tank via a garden hose.
One such lawn fertilizing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,308 issued to Bradley et al ("Bradley"). The fertilizing apparatus described in Bradley has a spherically-shaped container for mixing fertilizer or the like with water which is then sprayed on a lawn by use of a sprinkler assembly coupled to the container. However, the design of the Bradley fertilizing apparatus has a number of drawbacks associated therewith. For example, the water inlet is defined in a lower portion of the container. Hence, if a user decouples the water supply hose from the water inlet, any residual concentrated chemicals in the container will spill out the water inlet thereby potentially causing injury to the user or damage to the lawn.
Moreover, the water inlet, the outlet, and the filler cap fitting of the Bradley fertilizing apparatus are molded or otherwise defined in the container itself thereby increasing costs associated with manufacturing the fertilizing apparatus. In particular, the molding process necessary to mold the container is rendered relatively complex since the water inlet, the outlet, and the filler cap fitting are each molded into the container. Moreover, if the threads associated with water inlet, the outlet, or the filler cap fitting become stripped, it is generally necessary to replace the entire apparatus.
What is needed therefore is a lawn fertilizing apparatus which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks. What is particularly needed is a lawn fertilizing apparatus which can be quickly and easily coupled to and decoupled from a garden hose without spilling any residual chemicals remaining in the apparatus. What is also needed is a lawn fertilizing apparatus which provides enhanced ease of manufacturing relative to lawn fertilizing apparatuses which have heretofore been designed.